The oscillator of the present invention has been developed in connection with a self-protective device for administering an electrical shock to a would-be assailant. Such shock devices are well known in the art as is exemplified by Creedon U.S. Pat. No. 1,046,985 in an early form, and in Cover U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,463 in a more recent form, the latter patent dealing in some detail with the nature of electrical currents on the human body. Still more recently, Tingley et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,268 discloses a particular form of relaxation oscillator in which a spark gap is used to isolate the load from the oscillator circuit per se. These patents, as well as many, many others, disclose various forms of oscillator circuits, particularly adaptable to use in applying various forms of electrical energy to the human body or animals, either for self-protection purposes or for medical treatment purposes. Some of these prior art oscillator circuits, such as Browner U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,858 utilize as a part of the oscillatory circuit the portion of the human body between the electrodes. The medical cardiac pacemaker disclosed in Greatbach U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,356 and the muscle stimulator of Moss et al's U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,338 use blocking oscillators to produce other medical use electrical pulses; and Janssen et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,806 and Bernstein U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,145 are further examples of blocking oscillator circuits known in the art. However, such devices are relatively complex, and require critical component selection and/or ajustment, are more expensive, and do not provide waveforms of the type disclosed herein.